Black (Musiker)
thumb|Black Black ist der Name, unter dem der britische Sänger Colin Vearncombe (* 26. Mai 1962 in Roby/Liverpool, England) seine Werke veröffentlicht. Bekannt geworden ist „Black“ in den 1980er Jahren durch die Hitsingles „Sweetest Smile“, „Wonderful Life“ und „Everything's Coming Up Roses“. Bis 1985 war „Black“ der Name der Band, danach machte Vearncombe ohne seine Mitstreiter unter demselben Namen solo mit wechselnden Studiomusikern weiter – darunter zunächst auch Band-Mitgründer Dave Dickie, der als Toningenieur und gelegentlich an den Tasteninstrumenten wieder auftauchte. Biografie/Bandgeschichte Die Formation „Black“ wurde von Vearncombe (Gesang, Gitarre, Keyboards) mit Dave „Dix“ Dickie (Keyboards, Gitarre) und Jimmy Sangster (Bass) 1980 in Liverpool als Trio gegründet. Ihr erstes Konzert gab die Band, die romantischen Rock/Pop ähnlich The Associates oder The Chameleons spielte, am Neujahrstag 1981. Diese Formation spielte auch die erste Single „Human Features“ für das Indie-Label Rox Records ein. Ab Juni 1982 bestand die Band nur noch aus Vearncombe und Dickie. Nach einer weiteren Single auf dem Indie-Label WWO und einer Tournee im Vorprogramm der Thompson Twins konnten sie einen Vertrag bei einem Major Label erhalten: Eternal Records des Wah!-Managers Pete Fulwell, das von WEA Records vertrieben wurde. Zwei Singles waren das Ergebnis, kommerzieller Erfolg blieb aber aus und WEA fehlte die Geduld, sie ließen Black wieder fallen. Dickie konzentrierte sich darauf, als Toningenieur/Produzent zu arbeiten; Vearncombe zog sich zurück, schrieb Songs, probte und suchte ein neues Label. Mit dem Song „Wonderful Life“ konnte er bei den kleinen Ugly Man Records ankommen – und schaffte es damit im September 1986, in die unteren Regionen der Charts einzudringen. Nun hatte wieder ein Major Label Interesse, Vearncombe/Black unterschrieb bei A&M Records. Die erste Single auf dem neuen Label, „Everything's Coming Up Roses“ wurde allerdings in Großbritannien kein Hit; erst „Sweetest Smile“ kam in die Charts, dann aber gleich in die Top 10. Eine neue, verbesserte Aufnahme von „Wonderful Life“ folgte, und das Debütalbum gleichen Namens, das bis auf Platz 3 der Album Charts stieg. (Als dessen Aufstieg deutlich wurde, brachte WEA schnell die alten Songs auf einer LP mit dem Titel „Black“ heraus, jedoch ohne an den Erfolg anknüpfen zu können.) Musiker auf diesen Aufnahmen waren unter anderen der Bassist Roy Corkhill, Drummer Jimmy Hughes und Saxophonist Martin Green. Das zweite Album, „Comedy“ (1988), war nicht wesentlich schlechter als „Wonderful Life“, doch trotz eingängiger Melodien und tiefsinniger Texte konnte es das Publikum nicht überzeugen; LP und Singles blieben in den unteren Regionen der Charts. Das galt auch für die 1991 produzierte (zweite) LP mit dem Titel „Black“; unter anderen wirkten hier Robert Palmer und Sängerin Sam Brown mit, sowie die Schwedin Camilla Griehsel (vormals Sängerin der Band One 2 Many), die Vearncombe kurz zuvor geheiratet hatte. Der Vertrag mit A&M lief nun aus; Vearncombe zog sich in die Normandie zurück und nahm mit Produzent Mike Hedges das Album „Are We Having Fun Yet?“ auf, das 1994 auf seinem eigenen Label nero-schwarz erschien. Unterdessen hatte eine Versicherungsgesellschaft „Wonderful Life“ für einen Werbespot benutzt, so dass der Song zu einem dritten Aufenthalt in der britischen Hitparade kam. In die deutschen Charts gelangte das Lied auch im Jahr 2000 durch eine Coverversion von Hyperchild. Vearncombe brachte 1999 eine Reihe von Aufnahmen unter seinem eigenen Namen heraus. Ein neues Album als Black, „Between Two Churches“, wurde im November 2005 veröffentlicht. Zitat „''Black'' wird niemals eine Band sein. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, mich damit allein identifizieren zu können. Es genügt, wenn die daran beteiligten Musiker das tun, was ich von ihnen erwarte.“ Frank Laufenberg: Rock und Pop Lexikon 1. 5. Auflage, S. 142, Düsseldorf 2000, ISBN 3-612-26206-8 Diskografie Singles ; Sweetest Smile (1987) : UK: 8''' | FR: '''38 | NL: 33 ; Wonderful Life (1987) : DE: 2''' | AT: '''1 (01.12.1987) 16 Wo. | CH: 2''' (25.10.1987) 16 Wo. | UK: '''8 | IT: 9''' | FR: '''2 | NL: 7''' ; I´m Not Afraid (1987) : UK: '''78 ; Everything's Coming Up Roses (1988) : UK: 76 |DE: 11 | AT: 8''' (15.03.1988) 8 Wo. ; Paradise (1988) : UK: '''38 | ; The Big One (1988) : UK: 54 |DE: 43 | IT: 23 ; You´re A Big Girl Now (1988) : UK: 86 ; Now You´re Gone (1989) : UK: 66 ; Feel Like Change (1991) : UK: 56 |DE: 72 ; Here It Comes Again (1991) : UK: 70 ; Wonderful Life (re-issue) (1994) : UK: 42 Alben ; Wonderful Life (1987) : AT: 6''' (01.02.1988) 16 Wo. | CH: '''5 (25.10.1987) 13 Wo. | UK: 3''' | SE: '''30 ; Comedy (1987) : CH: 24 (13.11.1988) 2 Wo. | UK: 32 | SE: 37 Alben * 1987: Wonderful Life (A&M Records) * 1987: Black (Material aus den Jahren 1984/85, WEA Records) * 1988: Comedy (A&M) * 1991: Black (A&M) * 1993: Are We Having Fun Yet? (Nero Schwarz Records) * 1995: Haunting Harmonies (Nero Schwarz Records) * 1996: Master Series (Kompilation, A&M) * 1999: The Accused (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 1999: Abbey Road Live (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 2000: Water On Snow (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 2000: The Collection (Kompilation, Spectrum Music) * 2000: Millennium Edition (Kompilation, A&M) * 2001: Live At The Bassline (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 2002: Smoke Up Close (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 2005: Between Two Churches (Nero Schwarz) * 2007: Black: C.V. (Nero Schwarz Records) * 2009: The Given (unter Colin Vearncombe, Nero Schwarz Records) * 2009: Water On Stone (Nero Schwarz Records) Singles * 1982: Human Features (Rox Records) * 1982: More Than the Sun (W.W.O. Records) * 1984: Hey Presto (Eternal/WEA Records) * 1985: More Than the Sun (remix) (WEA) * 1986: Wonderful Life (erste Version) (Ugly Man Records) * 1987: Everything's Coming Up Roses (A&M Records) * 1987: Sweetest Smile (A&M) * 1987: Wonderful Life (zweite Version) (A&M) * 1987: I'm Not Afraid (A&M) * 1987: Paradise (A&M) * 1988: The Big One (A&M) * 1988: You're a Big Girl Now (A&M) * 1989: Now You're Gone (A&M) * 1991: Feel Like Change (A&M) * 1991: Here It Comes Again (A&M) * 1991: Fly Up to the Moon (Duett mit Sam Brown; A&M) * 1992: Wonderful Life (zweite Version) (Wiederveröffentlichung, A&M) * 1993: Don't Take the Silence Too Hard * 1993: Wishing You Were Here * 1994: Wonderful Life (zweite Version) (Wiederveröffentlichung, A&M-Polygram TV) * 1994: That's Just Like Love (nero-schwarz records) Quellen Weblinks * Website von Colin Vearncombe * [ Black bei allmusic.com] Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Britischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Mann da:Black (band) en:Black (English band) es:Black (banda) fi:Black (yhtye) fr:Colin Vearncombe it:Black (cantante) lt:Black pl:Black (muzyk) sr:Блек (група) tr:Colin Vearncombe Kategorie:Alle Artikel